Amelia Rose Blaire
) |birthplace =New York, USA |nationality =American |height =5' 3" (1.6 m) |weight = |hair =Dark Brown |eye =Brown |site =http://www.ameliaroseblaire.com/ |fb = |twitter =https://twitter.com/ameliarblaire }} Amelia Rose Dechart '''(née '''Blaire) is an American actress in Detroit: Become Human. She portrayed the female Tracis at the Eden Club, and lent her appearance to one version of the WR400 "Traci". The Tracis both acted, voiced, and visually portrayed by her including the Blue-haired Traci, Brown-haired Traci and WR400 #429 671 942. On June 30, 2018, she married Bryan Dechart, the actor who portrays Connor.https://twitter.com/BryanDechart/status/1013134231571009536 Filmography * 2018 - Desert Prayer (Short) (Cora) * 2018 - You'll Only Have Each Other (Short) (Maggie) * 2018 - Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) (voice; Traci) * 2018 - Chris Pierce: Trouble Man (Video short) * 2017 - Echelon (Short) (Cyra) * 2015-2016 - Scream: The TV Series (TV Series (Piper Shaw) * 2016 - Quantum Break (Video Game) (voice; Amy Ferrero) * 2016 - Criminal Minds (TV Series) (Violet) * 2015 - Caught (Paige) * 2015 - Jesse Stone: Lost in Paradise (TV Movie) (Amelia 'Charlotte' Hope) * 2015 - Blue Bloods (TV Series) (Sarah Grant) * 2015 - Grey's Anatomy (TV Series) (Hillary List) * 2014 - The Mentalist (TV Series) (Bibby Fortensky) * 2013-2014 - True Blood (TV Series) (Willa Burrell) * 2014 - Angels in Stardust (Loretta) * 2013 - Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (TV Series) (Nicole Price) * 2013 - The Colony (Short) (Shelby Baker) * 2013 - This Is Where We Go (Short) (Annie) * 2012 - Commencement (Christa Richmond) * 2012 - Royal Pains (TV Series) (Fiona) * 2012 - Perception (TV Series) (Annie) * 2012 - Sitter Wars (Short) (Ariel) * 2012 - The Glades (TV Series) (Brooke Hudson) * 2012 - Touch (TV Series) (Natalie) * 2012 - Couchers (TV Series) (Additional Canadian) * 2011 - Grimm (TV Series) (Sarah Jessup) * 2011 - Blown Away (Short) (Hot Girl) * 2011 - The Protector (TV Series) (Bridget) * 2010 - 90210 (TV Series) (Laura Mathison) * 2010 - Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) (Abbey Tildon) * 2002 - Strong Medicine (TV Series) (Jane Kellher) (credited as Amelia Rosenfield) Notes * After Bryan Dechart was cast, Amelia helped him practice his lines so many times that he proposed she come in to play Traci since Amelia probably already had the script memorized. She promptly auditioned for and got the part before acting out her scenes in heels, like her character.Fun facts from Bryan Dechart's (Connor's actor) recent stream! on Reddit * She has an Instagram page. * In a Let's Play stream with Bryan Dechart, she named Blue-haired Traci Echo and Brown-haired Traci Ripple."GREEN CONNOR #4 // Detroit: Become Human w/Bryan Dechart & Amelia Rose Blaire in FISH VESTS?!" Gallery Bryan Dechart and Amelia Rose Blaire.jpg|Amelia Rose Blaire on set with Bryan Dechart. Bryan Dechart and Amelia Rose Blaire (3).jpg|Amelia Rose Blaire on set with Bryan Dechart. Bryan Dechart and Amelia Rose Blaire (2).jpg|Amelia Rose Blaire as Traci, on set with Bryan Dechart. Bryan Dechart and Quantic Dream Team 2.jpg|Amelia Rose Blaire on set with Neil Newbon, Bryan Dechart and Quantic Dream team. Bryan Dechart and Amelia Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart and Amelia married on June 30, 2018. Matt Vladimery, Amelia Rose Blaire and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Amelia Rose Blaire with Matt Vladimery and Bryan Dechart. Bryan Dechart, Kristopher Bosch and Amelia Rose Blaire.jpg|Amelia Rose Blaire with Kristopher Bosch and Bryan Dechart. Amelia Rose Blaire, Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Amelia Rose Blaire with Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart. Bryan Dechart, Neil Newbon, Amelia Rose Blaire and Matt Vladimery.jpg|Amelia Rose Blaire with Bryan Dechart, Neil Newbon and Matt Vladimery. References de:Amelia Rose Blaire ru:Амелия Роуз Декарт Category:Cast